


are you free on thursday night?

by floatyourself



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Needs Sleep, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Getting Together, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mild Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, atsumu the meddling twin, but not an actual social media fic, just for the second chapter tho, meme references, onigiri miya's grand opening in tokyo, twitter as a plot device
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatyourself/pseuds/floatyourself
Summary: "Why are you lining up for Onigiri Miya's grand opening?"Akaashi yawned, sleepy and brain functioning at the most basic level only."Ah- I heard that there was a new onigiri store opening," he trailed off slowly. Thinking back, he added, "I also heard the owner was a,"Akaashi put fingers up as air quotes as he remembered Atsumu's words, "feast for the eyes, so I thought, why not get fed twice?"akaashi is sleep-deprived, but jumps at the chance to try out good food (and check out the apparently hot chef atsumu keeps raving about).
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 23
Kudos: 211





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> for the sake of this au, akaashi knows atsumu from bokuto, but he doesn't know osamu, or the fact that atsumu even has a twin in the first place. they haven't met in the msby match yet, so consider this a possible alternate meeting for them.

The night was cold, and the streets were silent, save for the tittering crowd that had lined up in front of an onigiri shop that had just recently opened.

If it were up to Akaashi, he would have skipped lining up for the shop and had headed on straight home, but after getting pestered by Bokuto's teammate Atsumu to try out the shop, he had decided to check out what the fuss was all about - and to finally get Atsumu to shut up. 

_"Say, Akaashi, ya like onigiri right?"_

_"...Yes? What about it?"_

_"You should really try this new onigiri shop that's opening! I heard the food there's pretty good and it's just a walk away from yer building! I think that's a sign, dontcha think?"_

_"I don't know about that Atsumu, I've been going home immediately, work has been tiring after all..."_

_"No, no, no! Ya should try it out, I swear! It's one of my favorites and if yer interested, the owner is pretty good too, haha." Atsumu frowned, thinking over his words once again. "Well, he's not as hot as me, but I guess he's alright," he amended begrudgingly._

_"You get good food and a good view! C'mon Akaashi, please, please, please, plea-"_

_"Atsumu-san."_

_"So does that mean you'll try it?"_

_Akaashi sighed._

* * *

And so that was how Akaashi found himself lining up for a shop he knew nothing about, only armed with expectations of good food and "a good view". He was exhausted, and with his head nodding off every once in a while, Akaashi forced himself to stay awake.

With tears coming out from his eyes - that was how sleepy he actually was - Akaashi closed his eyes for a second, deciding to sleep for a few minutes while the line wasn't progressing yet. 

It appeared however, that the universe had other plans for him.

"Hello! May we interview you for a while?" a reporter shoved their microphone in front of Akaashi, still extremely enthusiastic despite the hour. Jolitng back awake, Akaashi stared at the reporter blearily.

It was already 8 pm, and thinking that he had nothing to lose - he decided to humor the bubbly reporter to get it over with.

"Sure, go ahead," Akaashi answered as politely as he could, given the circumstances. Fighting back a yawn, he blinked twice before focusing his gaze straight at the camera that was pointed at the two of them.

"Why are you lined up here?"

Akaashi furrowed his eyebrows. What was he here for again? His eyelids felt like there were elephants on top of them, forcing his eyes to slowly, slowly shut down.

"Ah- I heard that there was a new onigiri store opening," he trailed off slowly. Did the reporter not know what was happening? How poor of them to do so, he mused, thoughts flying off in wildly different directions.

Remembering that there was a person still waiting for his response, Akaashi said the first thing that came to his mind.

"I just got off from work," he gestured to the left, where the publishing house was. "And I was feeling hungry, so I decided to check out what the fuss was all about."

Thinking back on the posts he had seen on his phone awhile ago, he added, "I also heard the owner was a,"Akaashi put fingers up as air quotes as he remembered Atsumu's words, "feast for the eyes, so I thought, why not get fed twice?"

  
The reporter laughed at Akaashi's comment, obviously finding something funny with what he had said. Did he say something wrong? He just said the truth and what was on his mind at the time.

"Thank you, I think you've given us enough to work with. Don't forget to check out our video on Onigiri Miya's opening on our YouTube channel when we upload it!"

The reporter handed Akaashi a card with social media information written on it. Huh. He really thought they were from a local television network. Akaashi inclined his head at the reporter and the cameraman. "Good luck with the video."

Watching the pair run off to interview other people, he shook his head. What a weird encounter. Shrugging off the feeling in his stomach that something had just gone very wrong, he adjusted his messenger bag and walked as the line started to get shorter and shorter.

Yawning as he finally stepped into the shop doors, Akaashi set his bag down and sat on the counter, where a man wearing a black shirt with the words Onigiri Miya printed near his upper left was shaping onigiris with a delicate hand.

Placing a hand on his cheek, Akaashi's eyes fluttered as he tried to keep himself awake. It would do him no good if he just suddenly fell asleep in the shop after waiting outside in the cold for a long time.

"Yer the last customer we're servin' today, looks like ya got lucky. Welcome to Onigiri Miya, what can I get ya?" A warm voice woke Akaashi up from his barely-there sleep.

Jolting up, he twisted his head from left to right, trying to find the voice that had just spoken. After looking around for a few seconds, he looked up, and there stood the man who had been making the onigiris a while ago.

Cheek slipping from his hand, Akaashi focused on the man, who was still waiting patiently for his response, a barely-there grin of amusement on his face. "An order of umeboshi onigiri please."

"Actually, can you make that two for takeout?" he added as an afterthought. It was a Friday after all, and Akaashi thought that he deserved a little treat since he had made it through the week alive.

The man smiled at Akaashi's words, already going off to the other side of the kitchen to start preparing the order. "Got it."

  
As the man bustled around preparing his order, Akaashi took the opportunity to study the man closely. There was something about him - and the entire situation, in fact - that had him thinking that there was something that he was missing out on.

What that was, he didn't know, and he wasn't sure if he even wanted to think about it. Akaashi was tired and sleepy, and all he could think about was that he couldn't wait to sleep on the train ride home.

The man was wearing a black cap on his head, but it didn't deter Akaashi from noticing that the man was exceptionally handsome.

With a jawline looking like it was sculpted by the gods themselves, a furrow in his brow making him look like he was intensely focused on the onigiri in front of him, and eyes which could rival the sun on how positively warm they looked, the onigiri man - as Akaashi had taken to calling him in his head - was a feast for sore eyes.

  
It looked like Atsumu wasn't lying after all.

  
As Akaashi admired the man behind the counter, the sudden intrusion of Atsumu in his thoughts made him feel like he had just found the first piece of the puzzle he was currently solving.

What did Atsumu have to do with everything? He continued to mull it over, to little success, as his brain refused to even work just the teensiest bit more this late into the night.

  
"Here's yer takeout. Thanks for ordering."

  
Akaashi looked up once again, getting pulled out of his thoughts. As the man stood in front of him, holding a paper bag expectantly, something clicked in Akaashi's head. He squinted at the onigiri man, partly because he was just very attractive, and partly because he was reminded of something else.

  
"Why is Atsumu serving me in an onigiri shop," he muttered to himself. Handing over the payment, Akaashi stood up and took the bag from the man.

"If you wanted me to buy from your shop so bad Atsumu, you could've just asked, you know?" Akaashi yawned loudly, conveniently missing out on the strange expression that had crossed the other man's face.

  
"I didn't even know you cooked. And to think you almost burned the dorms down once." Waving goodbye to Atsumu as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, Akaashi set off towards the exit. "Good night, Atsumu."

  
As he walked down the streets, with nothing but the cold air to keep him company, a thought struck Akaashi suddenly. How could he find Atsumu attractive in the shop, when he had never found the setter to be that throughout the entire time Akaashi had known him?

It must be because he cooks, Akaashi mused to himself idly. Satisfied with his own conclusion, Akaashi went off to the train station, excited to sleep at the train and eat a cold - but still scrumptious, he was sure of it - onigiri.

* * *

  
The next day, Akaashi awoke to his phone ringing obnoxiously. Groggily putting on his glasses, Akaashi looked at the caller id.

Ah. It was Bokuto-san.

  
While he was fond of his former teammate, at times like these Akaashi just wanted to ignore what was going on and just go back to bed - where sleep was still calling out to him.

Ultimately though, his concern for the spiker won out and he punched the answer button, placing the phone to his ear as he sat up from the bed.

  
"Good morning, Bokuto-san," Akaashi greeted, traces of sleep still evident in his voice. "What brings you at," he glanced at the alarm clock on his bedside table. "Five in the afternoon?"

  
"AKAASHI," Bokuto whined, and was that the sound of plates crashing in the background? Akaashi wasn't sure, though he thought he heard Sakusa scolding Atsumu for the crash in the background. "I've been calling you for hours!"

  
Slipping on his bedroom slippers, Akaashi padded towards the kitchen, where he started to brew a cup of tea. It was a normal occurrence for him to wake up in the late afternoon during the weekends, given the long, grueling hours he worked at the publishing house five days a week.

"I just woke up," he said as a way of explanation. "Why did you call? You left around ten missed calls earlier."

  
"You didn't tell me Myaa-sam was your type! I could’ve introduced the two of you!" Bokuto announced giddily, and Akaashi could almost see the other puffing his chest out in pride and excitement for having observed such a thing.

  
"Myaa-sam? I don't know who you're talking about, Bokuto-san."

Akaashi went and got two packets of sugar, dissolving them in the mug. It was common for Bokuto to call him at the most random hours and just suddenly start talking without no context whatsoever, and so he had garnered much experience - not to mention patience - coaxing out the topic which Bokuto really wanted to talk about.

  
He settled himself on the dining, savoring the way the tea warmed his throat down to his stomach.

He hummed peacefully, eyes closed as he waited for the other to get to the point. Routines like these were the best.

Oddly enough, even Bokuto’s calls had woven their way into his weekend routine, and the sound of the spiker chattering in his ear was a very welcome addition to his Saturday mornings - or well, afternoons, depending on how early he would wake up at that day.

  
 _There was probably nothing that could disturb his rest_ , he thought sleepily.

  
That was, of course, until Bokuto dropped the bomb on him. “Tsum-tsum told me that Myaa-sam told him that you met Myaa-sam at his shop!”

  
“Slow down, Bokuto-san, who is this Myaa-sam?”

  
“Myaa-sam is Tsum-tsum’s twin, of course?” Bokuto’s voice had taken on a confused lilt to it, obviously bewildered at Akaashi’s ignorance about the situation. “I thought I already told you! He has a twin named Osamu! We played them in Nationals before, don’t you remember?”

  
“I didn't,” Akaashi paused in the middle of his tea, his brain having woken up just enough to process the new information he had been given. “I didn’t know he had a twin.”

  
Bokuto sighed sadly, his loud puffs of sadness clearly heard throughout the call. “Check out your Twitter then, Akaashi! I think you’re gonna understand what I’m tryna say then!”

  
Before Akaashi could respond, Bokuto had already dropped the call, with an order to “Let me know when you’ve found out!”

  
Akaashi stared at his phone for a while, feeling even more disoriented by the recent events. It was rare for Bokuto to leave Akaashi hanging, and he always had the largest reactions waiting to just burst at every second.

The only time he could remember the spiker being vague was when Akaashi needed a talking to, or a pep talk - since he knew that boundless energy was not something that would help the setter out.

  
It was peculiar then, since Bokuto sounded like he was ready to burst from giddiness when they were on the call earlier. Deciding to heed his friend's advice, Akaashi opened his rarely used Twitter account and was met with a barrage of notifications.

He decided to scroll down the hundreds of notifications, which were increasing in number by the second. It was a good thing Akaashi always kept his phone on silent on weekends, as waking up to these would be a surefire way to disturb the sense of tranquility and peace he had painstakingly created just for the day.

  
He clicked on one of the tweets which had garnered a whopping 40k retweets and 100k likes, from user KATSUYURI, which featured a video of sorts.

  
YURI and VIKTOR · @KATSUYURI  
Check out our new episode of Yuri Eats! We try out Onigiri Miya, one of the most famous upcoming onigiri shop chains in Japan. Thanks for having us, @OnigiriMiyaOfficial! <33

[VIDEO LINK]

  
Akaashi opened the video in fullscreen, as he had identified one of the men in the icon as the reporter - he really should stop referring to him as a reporter - who had asked him for an interview the other day.

The video was a short montage of the supposed episode, and short clips of the man interviewing other customers flashed through at a fast speed. There was nothing special about the video, really, until Akaashi had reached the last two minutes of the montage.

It was him on camera. Normally, Akaashi wouldn't be surprised at his face appearing on screen, but the editor had decided to air his entire interview, with no cuts whatsoever.

  
To make matters worse, the poor lighting at night did nothing to help Akaashi's appearance in the video.

His hair was a mess from running his hands through it throughout the day, his clothes were disheveled - and Akaashi was pretty sure that if he squinted he could see that one of the buttons of his cardigan was buttoned in the wrong hole, and to top it all off, his face was the face of a man who was running on three hours of sleep and was ready to pass out and sleep at any second.

The reporter wasn't in the frame, and only Akaashi was shown answering the questions.

  
Akaashi cringed as he watched throughout the entirety of the video, noticing how his eyes had started to droop lower and lower as the interview carried on, and how his voice started to slur and hold a tinge of a yawn in it as he replied to the man's questions.

He was an outright mess in the video, and Akaashi was starting to get secondhand embarrassment for the sleep-deprived-Akaashi. "Hello! Can we interview for a while?" the reporter's cheery voice rang out from his phone.

"Uh--," Video Akaashi yawned subtly, adjusting his eyeglasses to squint at the camera. "Sure, why not?"

Cringing and turning his face away from his phone, Akaashi couldn't even bear to look at himself as he talked about the supposed attractiveness of the owner of the shop.

According to his friends, especially Udai, Akaashi was always a hit at parties whenever he started getting not drunk, but sleepy, because his tongue always started to get loose.

By loose, that meant he tended to spout wordy theatrics and literary metaphors and phrases no one could be bothered to understand. He had always thought his friends were pulling a fast one on him since they knew that he had always wanted to work in the literary department and that this was one of their good-natured, harmless ribbing reserved just for him.

  
Oh, how Akaashi wished that was the truth at that moment.

  
But here was evidence saying otherwise, telling him that no, he actually did get more metaphorical and literary when his brain had no filter, and it was plastered for the whole world to see online on Twitter.

  
"Hm," Akaashi inhaled through his nose before exhaling softly, studying the video critically.

"But this still doesn't explain what Bokuto-san was talking about," he murmured to himself, pointedly ignoring the flush that was creeping up to his cheeks as a result of the secondhand embarrassment from earlier.

  
He decided to look at the other notifications he had to try and understand what was going on.

  
It appeared, however, that going through his other notifications only served to muddle up Akaashi's hunches and theories about the situation.

  
 **lala · @atsumufanclub**  
idk who the onigiri man in yuri's video was, but honestly big mood. osamu IS a feast for the eyes who does it better like him im sorry atsumu

 **jade · @MSBYFOREVER**  
onigiri man just collectively summarized the entire MSBY fandom's thoughts about atsumu's twin

 **andy ! · @bokuto_beam**  
OK NOT TO BE DELULU BUT DOES ANYONE ELSE THINK OSAMU WOULD LOOK PRETTY GOOD W ONIGIRI MAN.......

 **ther · @miyamiyamiya**  
I THINK ONIGIRI MAN'S @ IS @AKAKEIJI

 **lala · @atsumufanclub**  
OSAMU NOTICE ONIGIRI MAN CHALLENGE????? MANS LIT RALLY PRAISED BOTH HIS FACE AND HIS COOKING @ONIGIRIMIYA notice @AKAKEIJI plz i need this story to UNFOLD

As he read the tweets mentioning his username at every second, Akaashi felt a pit of dread building in his stomach. User @atsumufanclub had provided some context, but Akaashi refused to believe the theory that was forming in his head, not unless he had gotten some kind of confirmation about the situation.

  
 _Osamu, onigiri, Atsumu._ What was the connection between the three? There was something he was forgetting, he knew that. The three words swirled around Akaashi's brain, taunting him like some kind of curse.

  
_"Tsum-tsum told me that Myaa-sam told him that you met Myaa-sam at his shop!”_   
_“I thought I already told you! He has a twin named Osamu! We played them in Nationals before, don’t you remember?"_

  
Atsumu had a twin. Bokuto called Atsumu's twin Myaa-sam. Myaa-sam was Osamu. And Osamu was the one who owned the onigiri shop Akaashi had conveniently visited the other night. 

Osamu was the one who served Akaashi last night.

Onigiri Miya. Miya. Miya Atsumu and Miya Osamu. How had Akaashi managed to miss the glaring sign that was in front of him all this time?

  
That explained why his face was so familiar that night, Akaashi realized.

Oh, god. He called Osamu Atsumu to his face. He mistook the twin for the other and had simultaneously had a video broadcasting his attraction to the chef. He might as well have called Atsumu's twin delicious, with the way things were going.

Suddenly all of Atsumu's actions made sense. How he had promoted Onigiri Miya to hell and back to Akaashi, how he had unknowingly tried to set up his twin with the editor by dropping hints about Osamu's appearance and practically forcing Akaashi to drop by the shop.

All of it was to show his support for Osamu.

He probably didn't expect the magnitude his meddling had reached, though. But knowing Atsumu, the blonde was probably extremely entertained by how the entire thing played out.

Needing no further information about what happened, Akaashi wondered if he should call Bokuto first - to explain that he had already seen what was going on - or if he should call Atsumu - to beg him to pass on a message to Osamu that he was extremely sorry about their chance encounter the other night.

  
It appeared that the universe had already decided from him, though, as Akaashi's phone lit up with a notification from user @miyatsumu.

ATSUMU mentioned you in a Tweet.

  
 **ATSUMU · @miyatsumu**  
i dun usually play matchmaker, but if it means my baby bro gets hitched, then why not? ur both welcome btw i reserve the rights for the best man speech at ur wedding @OnigiriMiyaOfficial @AKAKEIJI  
[video file]

In the five minutes that it had been posted on Atsumu's account, the tweet had garnered thousands of retweets and likes.

What was Atsumu going on about? Swallowing down the fear and anticipation that had started to build up, Akaashi clicked play on the thumbnail - who featured a very attractive Osamu.

The video was shaky and a bit blurred, though one could probably attribute it to Atsumu, who seemed to be pointing his phone camera at his twin.

Osamu was wearing his usual getup besides the black cap, and if Akaashi spent an absurdly long time admiring the contours of his face and the arguable softness of his black hair, well, no one was around to call him out for it.

Osamu was holding a piece of paper in his hands, his hands veiny and long. "What do I need to do," he sighed, as if realizing that the only way out was to simply comply with his twin's demands.

Atsumu's voice was uncomfortably loud as he yelled out the instructions to his twin, seeing as he was the one holding the camera.

"Ya just read yer message for Keiji-kun! And don't frown like that, do that smile I thought ya to do a while ago!" he commanded, camera shifting as a finger - presumably Atsumu's - appeared on screen, prodding Osamu briskly.

Osamu scowled at his twin, slapping away the hand that had started to pester him. "Get yer hands off me, knobhead. And shut up will ya?" He raised an eyebrow at the camera, which Akaashi decidedly thought looked kind of enticing? Inviting? What was he thinking?

He was - thankfully - distracted from his thoughts by Osamu clearing his throat. "Here goes nothing," he mumbled, shooting his twin behind the camera the nastiest glare before his facial features relaxed, a stoic but warm look on his face.

"Samu, don't forget to smile!" Atsumu whispered obnoxiously.

Osamu sighed in defeat, before pasting on a half-smile which honestly made Akaashi just a _little_ bit weak in the knees.

"Akaashi-kun," he read out, voice flat like he was regretting his life decisions. "If you see this I'm free on Thursday night. Are you free Thursday night so I can take you out on," Osamu's brows furrowed as he read the message his twin had made for him. "...Thursday night?" he trailed off unsurely.

"Go on, keep reading!" Atsumu hissed in the background.

"If you’re free I’d like to hang out Thursday night. Please message me back if you’re free Thursday night when I am free...?" Osamu crumpled the paper in his hands. "What the hell is this, 'Tsumu?"

Atsumu turned the camera around abruptly so he was included in the frame. "Ya see here, folks, Samu asked me how he was gonna ask Keiji-kun out after seein' his video so Akaashi if yer watchin this," he winked at the camera. "My brother's free anyti- WOAH!"

Akaashi watched as the camera fell to the ground, a blurry Osamu tackling Atsumu to the ground before the video cut off.

* * *

  
It was a given, of course, that everyone on Twitter simply lost it after Atsumu uploaded the video.

  
 **rey | hinata fancam · @adlerjackal**  
why do i feel like i'm watching a social media au unfold....... @AKAKEIJI @OnigiriMiyaOfficial

  
 **kageyama's maid · @setterking**  
did u guys see the way @OnigiriMiyaOfficial's face absolutely SOFTENED at the mention of @AKAKEIJI ?

**rai · @shoyousunshine**

man if atsumu was my twin, i'd have the same expression on my face like the one osamu had lol rip

Akaashi laughed at the comments softly, liking the one which made fun of Atsumu. Osamu was probably just forced by his twin to make the video, he dismissed, refusing to believe that the chef had taken an interest in him as well.

After all, why would Osamu be attracted to someone who looked like a hot mess and had called him the wrong name twice in a row? His phone pinged again, and Akaashi picked up it up once again. He was going to take a very long bath after all of this was over.

The rollercoaster of emotions, it was simply overwhelming for Akaashi - who was just trying to spend his weekend in peace, and not agonizing over certain chefs with half-smiles with the Internet tuning in for the next update.

He looked at Twitter, where a certain someone had mentioned him once again.

 **Miya Osamu · @OnigiriMiyaOfficial**  
i don't have a twin anymore but i Am serious about that thursday night, if you're up for it? i'm willing to forget you called me ats*m* twice in a row haha

What was going on? 

Taking a deep breath and still disbelieving, Akaashi stared at the screen in shock. So it wasn't a joke..? Gathering up the nerve before he completely lost it, he typed on his phone rapidly, fingers forming out a response and pressing send before he could even overthink it.

 **Akaashi Keiji · @AKAKEIJI**  
@OnigiriMiyaOfficial i'm free thursday night :) i'll meet u in front of onigiri miya. don't keep the cap on, u look cuter without it

  
 **Miya Osamu · @OnigiriMiyaOfficial**  
gotcha babe, see u

  
Cheeks red, and palms clammy from the short interaction, Akaashi stood up, typed out another response, and headed off to take a long, calming bath. Maybe he could go to Bokuto's tomorrow to ask for advice on what to wear?

 **Akaashi Keiji · @AKAKEIJI**  
see u then :)

* * *

**A MONTH LATER**

**ATSUMU · @miyatsumu**  
@OnigiriMiyaOfficial @AKAKEIJI the two of u r gross maybe i regret this

 **lala · @atsumufanclub**  
brb changing my name to #osaaka mygod...... atsumu u have created a MONSTER

 **ATSUMU · @miyatsumu**  
@atsumufanclub i really did, didn't i?

 **Miya Osamu · @OnigiriMiyaOfficial**  
@miyatsumu shut up u didn't do SHIT

 **ATSUMU · @miyatsumu**  
@OnigiriMiyaOfficial i literally set u two up ?? ungrateful brat smh

 **Bokuto !!!! · @BOKUTOKOUTAROU**  
CONGRATS @AKAKEIJI @OnigiriMiyaOfficial !!!!!!!!!! UR MY OTP <3


	2. bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> osamu and akaashi make a promotional video for onigiri miya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a little extra! i couldn't find it in myself to leave the ending like that, so have another serving of osaaka

**THE VIDEO**

Osamu could be seen working busily around the kitchen while humming a tune under his breath. He placed the dishes on the rack and checked on the rice he was cooking, all while also doing inventory at the same time. It seemed that Onigiri Miya was still quite busy, even during the times they were closed.

On the other side of the frame, Akaashi was seated on the counter, who was currently holding a fond, almost intimate look on his face, both hands cupped beneath his chin, watching the chef move around flawlessly and without hesitation.

For an outsider, the scene gave off a sense of intimacy and warmth, and one could almost feel themselves intruding on the tranquil and domestic atmosphere surrounding the couple.

"Osamu," Akaashi spoke up, drumming his fingers on the counter expectantly. Osamu - who was currently engaged with a calculator and a spreadsheet - looked up at the sound of the other's voice, and without any hesitation or second thoughts, dropped the sheet he was working on, and moved towards where Akaashi was seating.

"What is it, baby?" his voice was hushed as if he was trying to not let the camera catch the dialogue that was being exchanged between the two.

Akaashi inclined his head towards the direction of the camera, eyes conveying to Osamu a message only they could understand.

The chef raised a questioning eyebrow, to which Akaashi just sighed and nodded. It was strange to watch them talk since there were no actual words being spoken out loud.

The two of them continued with their non-verbal communication, with Akaashi looking determined about something - probably the point he was trying to make - and Osamu looking calm and serene as his eyes silently swept his boyfriend's face, admiring the curve of his neck and the way his face was built, eyes droopy and fond at the sight.  
  
Akaashi sighed. Osamu was probably lost in his thoughts once again.

Though the chef understood the message he was trying to convey loud and clear, it appeared that it was up to him to get the ball rolling.  
  
He shot a small frown at Osamu, bottom lip jutting out at his absent-minded boyfriend. 

"Hello, everyone. You might know us from the, uh," he trailed off, not knowing how to describe the situation that had taken place a few months ago.

Was it a viral tweet? Or a viral video? Could one call it as a matchmaking scheme, which he and Osamu had played right into?

Though he couldn't call it like that though, heaven knew that was probably the last thing on Atsumu's mind when he introduced Onigiri Miya to Akaashi at that time.

"Twitter saga," Osamu supplied helpfully, finally catching on to what the editor was trying to do. "No?" At the sight of Akaashi shaking his head, his shoulders drooped. "Yer the writer here, babe."

"I'm not a writer, Osamu," Akaashi weakly protested, to which Osamu just shrugged nonchalantly. "Whatever ya say, baby. Y'know yer still the number one author."

  
"Number one author where?"

Osamu gestured to his heart with a cheesy wink, making heart shapes with his two hands.

"Right here." Akaashi continued to frown at the chef's antics, though a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he tried - and failed - to suppress the smile that was starting to bloom on his face.

As a smile grew on Akaashi's face, a smile also grew on Osamu's face as well, and the two stared at each other goofily with secret and dopey smiles on their faces, a silent competition on who would be the first to look away between them.  
  
It was Osamu who first looked away, but not before leaning over the counter to press a sweet peck at the corner of Akaashi's mouth, whose smile grew wider as he tilted his head a bit to the left to meet Osamu's lips in a full kiss.

Osamu hummed contentedly into the kiss, "I thought you wanted to get the video over with, Keiji."  
  
"You were the one that started it," Akaashi retorted blithely, his eyes holding nothing but mirth deep inside them. He separated himself from Osamu and shifted in his seat, trying to locate the camera that was still running in the background.

Facing away from Osamu, Akaashi gave the camera a sheepish smile and resumed his introductory spiel once again.

"Cut that out, whoever's editing this video!" Osamu called from behind, arms folded together in an attempt to possibly intimidate the editor - whoever they would be - who would be watching the uncut video footage.   
  
Akaashi sat up and straightened his posture, hands clasped loosely on his lap. He was wearing an outfit he had specifically picked out for this occasion, which he saw as an opportunity to further erase the image of after-work Akaashi that had been spread online after his interview about the Onigiri Miya opening in Tokyo months ago.

After the Twitter saga - as Osamu had called it - it didn't take long for the two of them to hit off and had been dating steadily for the past few months, to the fake exasperation of Atsumu (Osamu and Akaashi knew the blonde couldn't be any more happier for the two of them), and the utter giddiness of Bokuto and the rest of the Internet, who had been willing observers in the first steps of their relationship.

After they had gotten together though, the couple had decided to keep their personal lives away from the prying and sometimes judgemental eyes of strangers and had foregone posting about their relationship online entirely, much to the disappointment of those who had subscribed to their story online.

Osamu had never really found any particular need to post on his Twitter account about personal matters, and preferred to use his handle for promoting his business, and Akaashi had always been uncomfortable with having too many people watching his every move - so it was a no-brainer for the couple to just neglect the social media aspect of their relationship entirely.  
  
This time, though, Osamu had convinced Akaashi to film a short promotional video of sorts for Onigiri Miya as a way to drum up business and to -hopefully - satisfy the requests of the general public who had wanted to see the two of them together again.

It hadn't taken Osamu much effort to convince Akaashi, as he found that bribing the other with as much food as possible worked perfectly well.

It was also rather important to note here that a common, unspoken rule - it wasn't really a rule that was enforced, but rather just a little something that they found themselves doing all the time - between the two of them was that they would always support the other with their endeavors, to the best of their ability.

Osamu silently supported Akaashi's dreams about becoming an author, often beta-reading his works and at times becoming Akaashi's sounding board whenever he had new ideas; and in return Akaashi was Osamu's number one taste-tester and one of his best endorsers, coming second only to Atsumu.

(Akaashi had already accepted the fact that he would never reach the level Atsumu was on when it came to promoting Onigiri Miya, but he was happy to promote his boyfriend's business with just the same amount of enthusiasm and zeal.)  
  
There was just something in them that had worked so well - something that had just _clicked -_ and like puzzle pieces that had fallen into place, Akaashi and Osamu had fallen into each other's lives and carved a space out for themselves perfectly. 

And so that was how Akaashi had found himself begrudgingly agreeing to film a short video - about what specifically, he didn't know - with Osamu late into the night, a few hours past the shop's closing hours.

He was feeling sleepy already, to no one's surprise, thus his want to get the video over as soon as possible.  
  
"Hello everyone," Osamu spoke from behind him, mimicking Akaashi's words from earlier.

"This is Miya Osamu, and to my front," he placed a warm hand on Akaashi's shoulder, "this is my boyfriend. Say hi, baby."   
  
Akaashi raised his hand and wiggled his fingers, a friendly smile on his face. "Hi."  
  
Osamu threw his arms around Akaashi's neck, leaning forward to rest his chin on the other's head. Reaching out with one arm, he flicked. Akaashi's nose playfully, his other arm hugging the editor in a tight back hug.

"Tell them yer name baby. Ya can't just say hi and dip right after."

"Hi, I'm Akaashi Keiji, and today we're going to be trying out--"

Osamu chimed in. "Some special secret menu items which I may or may not be placing in the official menu soon. If you want to find out the upcoming flavors-"

"And if it meets my seal of approval," Akaashi added. "Keep on watching."

* * *

Akaashi tilted his head up to look at Osamu. It was rather strange to look at his boyfriend upside down, like they were planning to do the spiderman kiss, but he found that he was way too lazy to turn around and he didn't Osamu's arms around him to disappear.

"You didn't tell me we were doing a taste test today, I'm feeling a bit full from our dinner earlier," he complained, a sense of disappointment filling him at the idea of not being able to fully savor the food Osamu was going to prepare for him.

"I'll make ya one for today only then," his boyfriend reassured him, knowing that there was nothing Akaashi liked in the world more than eating good food and enjoying every second of it.

"D'ya think ya can eat one more tonight?"

Akaashi nodded determinedly. He could handle a few more for tonight.

Neck straining from their position, he shifted sideways so he could talk to Osamu but refrained from turning his back from the camera - of which he almost forgot was there for a second.

"How many were you planning to make for today in the first place?"

Osamu considered Akaashi's question, thinking about the recipes he had been experimenting on the other day.

There were four recipes he had wanted Akaashi to try, but seeing the glum expression on the editor's face, he decided to stick with just one for the night.

"I had four in mind, but if you want -- " he paused at the sight of Akaashi crossing his arms and fighting back a pout.

"Baby?"

Akaashi shook his head slightly, motioning with a hand for Osamu to continue. "Go ahead. You were saying?"

Osamu bit back a grin at Akaashi's expression. Though Akaashi rarely ever expressed himself through words, choosing to show what he felt through actions, Osamu had no problem at all reading the other like a book.

Every quirk, every slight action, he saw them all, and today was no exception. "I was gonna say I'll make the remaining three for breakfast tomorrow, so ya still get to taste them all before I put them out. That alright with ya baby?"

If Osamu wasn't used to observing - or maybe even just staring at Akaashi's face - he would've missed the tiny expression as it passed.

He watched as Akaashi's face - as expressive as ever - transformed from an expression of slight disappointment to one of barely restrained glee, eyes crinkling and nose scrunching up in happiness.

It was only for the most fleeting second though, before Akaashi's face smoothed out once again, expression neutral. "That would work fine for me, then."

Akaashi gave him a small nod, foot jiggling from anticipation.

"It's settled then," Osamu clapped his hands twice. "Editor-san, please put a transition in this part," he sent the video a thumbs up, while Akaashi snorted in the background, obviously entertained by the other's words.

It seemed that he was the only one who found something funny about the situation though, as Osamu abruptly turned around to Akaashi, lips curved downward, face twisting into a hurt expression. "Were you just laughin' at me, baby?"

"No, not at all," Akaashi stammered. "I was just... trying to sneeze?" he excused himself lamely.

_Oh no_ , Akaashi thought. He had forgotten that Osamu was prone to sulking as well, it was just that he hid it better than Atsumu.

"D'ya want me to not cook for you then?"

"No, no, that's not what I meant, love." Akaashi mollified his pouting boyfriend. "You were an absolute darling earlier."

"....You mean it?"

* * *

**THE MEAL  
**

Like a chef in a fine-dining restaurant, Osamu placed the plate in front of Akaashi with a flourish. "I have this filling I wanted to try out. I won't describe what's inside though, I want you to guess what I put inside, baby."  
  
"If you guess all the ingredients, you get a kiss," Osamu added, watching his boyfriend survey the onigiri critically. 

Akaashi looked at the two unassuming onigiris in the center of the plate curiously. There was no telling what Osamu had used, as there were no odd or defining features that made the rice ball stand out at first glance.

"Best to get started then. Itadakimasu!"   
  
He held onigiri gingerly in his hands, before taking a huge chomp out of it. As soon as he bit into the filling, Akaashi tasted something that was - salty?

  
"There's something salty here," he mumbled, too busy chewing thoughtfully. 

Osamu just nodded, choosing not to comment. "And then? What's in it then?"

Akaashi swallowed, "There's some kind of sauce here. I think... is this melted cheese?"

He sniffed the onigiri delicately, the scent of fresh cheese assaulting his nose. He had half expected the onigiri to be messy, what with the cheese practically bursting out of the rice ball, but it seemed that Osamu had taken great care to balance out the proportions properly. 

"This is melted cheese and..." he took another bite, trying to work out where the saltiness was coming from.

It wasn't from the cheese, he was sure of it. Akaashi had tasted cheese and while some of them were salty, the saltiness and the smokey taste from the onigiri was something he didn't think came from the cheese alone.

Akaashi pondered on it intently, "Darling? Can you come here?"

Osamu automatically stepped away from the counter and moved to take a seat beside his boyfriend. He had an inkling that Akaashi had already guessed the filling, and was probably looking to claim the reward Osamu had promised earlier.

"So have ya guessed it then?"

The editor finished off the onigiri before turning to Osamu with a triumphant grin. "You put _kalbi_ and melted cheese in it," he declared with conviction.

"I don't exactly know the seasoning you used for the meat, but I do know you grilled it and chopped it into tiny pieces before drizzling the melted cheese on it. That explains why I've been tasting something salty and smoky then."

Akaashi inched closer towards Osamu, knees knocking with the other. "Does this mean I get my kiss now?"

The chef laughed at Akaashi's request, having guessed his intentions from the start. "Not yet baby. Ya gotta give me yer thoughts on it so I know what to fix with it."

Akaashi gave Osamu two thumbs up, face serious. "It's good. Kinda messy to eat, but the cheese complements the meat pretty well. I prefer salty food, so the combination of the saltiness and the cheese is a hit for me." 

"And yer rating?"

"A solid ten out of ten. It leaves you coming back for more, and I respect that but," Akaashi sniffed. "Can I have my kiss now?"

"No, baby." Osamu laughed at the betrayed look at Akaashi's face, who was looking more and more like a wounded puppy at every passing second. 

"And why not? I guessed it right!"

"You forgot we were recording, didn't you? I won't kiss you on camera."

Akaashi looked around. "What?" At the sight of the camera, he stood up and started walking towards it. 

"So that's all for today. Go visit Onigiri Miya for a chance to try out the newest _kalbi_ and cheese onigiri, coming to you very soon. It's fantastic, a solid ten out of ten."

"Baby-"

The last thing the camera caught was Akaashi covering the lens before fading out to black, with Osamu talking faintly in the background.

"Editor-san, fade out to black this part and -mph!" 

* * *

**THE AFTERMATH**

**Miya Osamu · @OnigiriMiyaOfficial**  
Here's a sneak peek of one of the newest onigiris coming to town, featuring @AKAKEIJI! Let us know what other fillings you want to see in Onigiri Miya in the comments![VIDEO FILE]

**rey | hinata fancam · @adlerjackal**  
i got hungry from the video but why did it feel like i was intruding on a moment when i watched the two of them...... 

**ther · @miyamiyamiya**

nO NOT THE EDITOR IGNORING ALL OF OSAMU'S COMMENTS?? THEY RLY LEFT IT UNEDITED ASF........ exposed domestic osaaka and DIPPED

**andy ! · @bokuto_beam**  
thinking about how osamu kissed akaashi willingly in the first part and clowned him in the end poor akaashi i can take osamu if u don't want him anymore @AKAKEIJI 

**Akaashi Keiji · @AKAKEIJI  
** @bokuto_beam thanks for the offer, but i like him too much to give him away haha

**ATSUMU · @miyatsumu**  
THANKS FOR REMINDING ME IM SINGLE I HATE YOU BOTH IM NEVER PLUGGING ONIGIRI MIYA EVER AGAIN. @OnigiriMiyaOfficial @AKAKEIJI

**Miya Osamu · @OnigiriMiyaOfficial**  
@miyatsumu keep telling urself that. u literally made the national team endorse us lol

**Miya Osamu · @OnigiriMiyaOfficial**  
@AKAKEIJI i like u a lot too :)

**andy ! · @bokuto_beam**

did osaaka just flirt under my replies........

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! my twitter is @osamunation, if you want to be friends :)


End file.
